legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2014
210px|right 2014 voit la sortie au cinéma de La Grande Aventure LEGO (The LEGO Movie), l'introduction des thèmes Disney Princesses, La Grande Aventure LEGO, Juniors, Mixels, Les Simpson et Ultra Agents. Attention, cet article contient quelques rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses revendeurs officiels qui auraient involontairement laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. Architecture Deuxième vague : *21020 The Trevi Fountain Briques et plus Bien que deux ensembles précédemment commercialisés dans le thème Briques et plus fassent dorénavant partie du thème Juniors, le thème Briques et plus continue bien en 2014 avec la sortie d'un nouvel ensemble de briques. Castle City Des visuels de mise en scène des ensembles ont tout d'abord filtré via une notice d'instructions mise en ligne sur le site LEGO. Deuxième vague : *60032 Arctic Snow Mobile (44 pièces) *60033 Arctic Ice Crawler (113 pièces) *60034 Arctic Helicrane (262 pièces) *60035 Arctic Outpost (374 pièces) *60036 Arctic Base Camp (733 pièces) *60050 Train Station (423 pièces) *60051 High-Speed Passenger Train (610 pièces) *60052 Cargo Train (888 pièces) *60062 Arctic Ice Breaker Un nouveau calendrier de l'Avent est également attendu pour la fin de l'année. *60063 City Advent Calendar Creator Ensembles 3-en-1 Deuxième vague : *31023 Yellow Racers *31024 Roaring Power *31026 Bike Shop & Café Ensembles Expert CUUSOO Le cinquième ensemble CUUSOO, le Rover Curiosity, est sorti le 1er janvier 2014. Un sixième ensemble, l'Exo Suit, devrait sortir vers la mi-2014. Un septième ensemble vient d'être accepté et sera consacré à SOS Fantômes, qui fête son trentième anniversaire à la mi-2014. DC Comics Super Heroes Un premier ensemble, 76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Quatre ensembles Batman sont sortis fin décembre 2013. La gamme Juniors contient également un ensemble sorti en mars 2014 et trois ensembles DUPLO feront partie de la deuxième vague : 10543 Superman's Rescue, 10544 The Joker Challenge et 10545 Batcave Adventure. Disney Princesses Les princesses Disney vont pour la première fois utiliser deux formats différents. Elles conservent le format DUPLO avec une nouvelle version de la figurine de la Belle au Bois Dormant et une toute nouvelle figurine, Pimprenelle, qui n'existait jusqu'à présent que sous forme de brique imprimée. Mais elles adoptent également le format des mini-poupées, avec une nouvelle forme de jupe longue et évasée et l'introduction de deux nouvelles princesses, Mérida et Raiponce. DUPLO La première vague de 2014 se compose de dix-huit ensembles, dont un seul lié à une licence externe, un ensemble Disney Princesses. La deuxième vague devrait être composée de douze ensembles, dont deux ensembles Jake et les pirates du Pays Imaginaire, un ensemble Planes, un ensemble Mickey & ses amis et pour la première fois trois ensembles DC Universe. *10526 Peter Pan's Visit (39 pièces, Jake et les pirates du Pays Imaginaire) *10528 School Bus (26 pièces) *10538 (30 pièces, Planes) *10539 Beach Racing (37 pièces, Jake et les pirates du Pays Imaginaire) *10543 Superman's Rescue (19 pièces, DC Universe Super Heroes) *10544 The Joker Challenge (40 pièces, DC Universe Super Heroes) *10545 Batcave Adventure (59 pièces, DC Universe Super Heroes) *10568 Knight Tourney *10569 Treasure Attack (46 pièces) *10577 Big Royal Castle *10579 Clubhouse Café (16 pièces, Mickey & ses amis) *10580 DUPLO Deluxe Box of Fun (95 pièces) Friends Un visuel de tous les ensembles a filtré via un site marchand. Parmi les ensembles annoncés pour 2014 figurent deux nouvelles séries d'animaux, avec cette fois-ci des animaux sauvages. Les premiers visuels communiqués directement par LEGO sont présents dans le magazine LEGO Club de novembre décembre 2013 avec des vignettes de la maison de plage et des animaux de la série 4 pour annoncer le contenu du prochain numéro et une vue du ranch présente dans la publicité de dernière de couverture pour annoncer les nouveautés de 2014. Ils sont disponibles depuis fin décembre 2013 et une publicité télévisée présente la villa sur la plage et le bar à smoothie. Tous ces ensembles sont des nouveautés de janvier sauf les trois ensembles de la cinquième série de Friends Animaux qui seront disponibles ultérieurement en mai. 250px|center Les noms et le contenu des ensembles de la deuxième vague de 2014 ont déjà été dévoilés. Plusieurs d'entre eux vont traiter du sauvetage d'animaux dans la jungle, comme le confirme l'histoire contenue dans le magazine LEGO Club de janvier février 2014 : "Il a été facile de décider où nous voulions aller pour aider les animaux en détresse : direction la jungle !" À cette occasion, toutes les amies porteront une croix sur leur haut. *41030 Olivia's Ice Cream Bike (98 pièces, Olivia) *41031 Andrea's Mountain Hut (119 pièces, Andréa, écureuil) *41032 First Aid Jungle Bike (156 pièces, Emma, singe) *41033 Jungle Falls Rescue (183 pièces, Olivia, tigre, caméléon) *41034 Summer Caravan (297 pièces, Olivia, Joanna, hérisson) *41036 Jungle Bridge Rescue (365 pièces, Mia, Matthew, ours) *41038 Jungle Rescue Base (473 pièces, Andréa, Stéphanie, panda, perroquet, singe, caméléon) *41047 Seal's Little Rock (37 pièces, phoque) *41048 Lion's Cub Savanna (43 pièces, lion) *41049 Panda's Bamboo (47 pièces, panda) *41058 Heartlake Shopping Mall (1120 pièces, Emma, Stéphanie, Julian, Sophie, caniche) *41059 Jungle Tree Sanctuary (320 pièces, Mia, lion, perroquet, singe, un autre animal) Un nouveau calendrier de l'Avent est également attendu pour la fin de l'année. Il semblerait que Mia porte le même haut que Stéphanie dans le calendrier de l'Avent 2013. *41040 Friends Advent Calendar (Mia, une autre mini-poupée, chat, faon) La Grande Aventure LEGO Le premier ensemble, 70808 Super Cycle Chase, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Le site officiel du film a été mis à jour le 5 novembre 2013 avec le dévoilement officiel de trois autres ensembles, dont deux qui avaient déjà filtré les jours précédents, ainsi que d'une série de Minifigures à collectionner. Quant au reste des ensembles, il était possible d'en voir quelques éléments qui dépassent d'un voile rouge. Le 15 novembre 2013, six nouveaux ensembles ont été dévoilés, laissant à uniquement trois les ensembles en attente, finalement dévoilés le 21 novembre 2013. Trois ensembles qui sortiront prochainement ont également été dévoilés. *70814 Emmet's Construct-o-Mech *70815 Super Secret Police Dropship *70816 Benny's Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! Hero Factory La thématique se nomme L'invasion des profondeurs (Invasion from Below). Les héros sont représentés par des figurines, les mini-robots. 250px|center Pour la première vague, cinq héros sont représentés : Natalie Breez, Nathan Evo, William Furno, Daniel Rocka et Preston Stormer. Pour la deuxième vague, deux autres héros devraient les rejoindre : Dunkan Bulk et Mark Surge. *44023 Rocka Crawler (49 pièces) *44024 Tunneler Beast vs. Surge (59 pièces) *44025 Bulk Drill Machine (113 pièces) *44026 Crystal Beast vs. Bulk (83 pièces) *44027 Breez Flea Machine (102 pièces) *44028 Surge & Rocka Combat Machine (188 pièces) *44029 Queen Beast vs. Furno, Evo & Stormer (217 pièces) Le Hobbit Un premier ensemble, 79013 Lake Town Chase, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Deuxième vague : *79015 (101 pièces) *79016 (313 pièces) *79017 (471 pièces) *79018 Juniors Juniors est nouveau thème, qui succède à Briques et plus. Contrairement à son prédécesseur (dont il reprend d'ailleurs deux ensembles), il va proposer des ensembles liés à des licences, avec deux ensembles Super Heroes. Deuxième vague : *10669 Turtle's Lair (107 pièces) *10671 Fire Emergency (123 pièces) *10676 Knights' Castle (480 pièces) Legends of Chima Dix-sept ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014, dont cinq ensembles avec les animaux légendaires de cinq des huit principales tribus. Une page produit correspondant à un de ces ensembles a été découverte sur le site de Kmart le 25 octobre 2013 : 70137 Bat Strike avec Blista la chauve-souris. D'autres visuels ont fait leur apparition sur Bol (site néerlandais) et une minifigurine de Lavertus le lion a été mise en vente sur eBay. Un des ensembles contient un spoiler important sur la série télévisée puisqu'il révèle la tribu d'appartenance de Sombrevent. Legends of Chima Sticker Storybook.jpg|Une couverture temporaire montrant des scorpions et des araignées Les noms des ensembles prévus pour 2014 ainsi que la découverte de la couverture temporaire d'un album d'autocollants (depuis lors changée) nous indiquent que de nouvelles espèces d'animaux font faire leur apparition. Cela est également confirmé par le premier visuel d'ensemble, qui fait apparaître une chauve-souris nommée Blista. D'après le synopsis officiel du vingtième épisode de la série télévisée, le royaume oublié est peuplé par des espèces diaboliques. Il s'agit probablement de chauves-souris (Blista, Braptor...), scorpions (Scolder, Scorm, Scutter...) et araignées (Sparratus, Sparacon, Spinlyn...). Les rhinocéros, présents dans la série télévisée depuis le premier épisode, vont enfin apparaître sous une forme physique avec Rogon et Rinona. L'identité du mystérieux Sombrevent sera également dévoilée. Concernant la série télévisée plus spécifiquement... Un groupe constitué de huit membres des huit principales tribus de Chima va partir pour le royaume oublié, afin de libérer les animaux légendaires, le roi Crominus et sauver Chima. Ce groupe est constitué de Laval pour la tribu Lion, Eris pour la tribu Aigle, Gorzan pour la tribu Gorille, Cragger pour la tribu Crocodile, Worriz pour la tribu Loup, Razar pour la tribu Corbeau, Rogon pour la tribu Rhinocéros et Bladvic pour la tribu Ours. D'après le numéro 1 du magazine Chima, la saison 2 sera diffusée début 2014. L'épisode 25 en version anglophone est déjà disponible sur le Youtube de LEGO et montre que plusieurs animaux légendaires ont déjà été libérés. La suite des aventures semble ensuite être basée sur les éléments, la glace et le feu, d'après les noms utilisés pour les ensembles de la deuxième vague. *70135 Cragger's Fire Striker *70141 Vardy's Ice Vulture Glider (217 pièces) *70142 Eris' Fire Eagle Flyer (330 pièces) *70143 Sir Fangar's Sabre-Tooth Walker (415 pièces) *70144 Laval's Fire Lion (450 pièces) *70145 Maula's Ice Mammoth Stomper (604 pièces) *70146 Flying Phoenix Fire Temple (1301 pièces) *70149 Scorching Blades (77 pièces) *70150 Flaming Claws (74 pièces) *70151 Frozen Spikes (77 pièces) *70152 Lava Breakout (59 pièces) *70153 Fang Trap (79 pièces) *70154 Frozen Fortress (58 pièces) *70155 Inferno Pit (74 pièces) *70156 Fire vs Ice (102 pièces) *70206 CHI Laval (49 pièces) *70207 CHI Cragger (58 pièces) *70208 CHI Panthar (59 pièces) *70209 CHI Mungus (64 pièces) *70210 CHI Vardy (68 pièces) *70211 CHI Fluminox (91 pièces) *70212 CHI Sir Fangar (97 pièces) Dans son compte-rendu de la London Toy Fair, Brick Fanatics confirme que les héros vont affronter des mammouths, phénix, tigres à dents de sabre et vautours. Ces tribus légendaires revivent après que du CHI soit tombé dans l'abîme survenant de la division du continent, après le combat contre les tribus du nuage noir. Marvel Des ensembles Spiderman et Avengers sont sortis à la mi-février et des ensembles Guardians of the Galaxy et X-Men sont prévus pour le milieu de l'année. La gamme Juniors contient également un ensemble sorti en mars 2014. *76019 Starblaster Showdown (196 pièces) *76020 Knowhere Escape Mission (433 pièces) *76021 The Milano Spaceship Rescue (665 pièces) *76022 X-Men vs. The Sentinel (336 pièces, Wolverine, Sentinelle, Magneto, Tornade, Cyclope) Minifigures Une série Minifigures est consacrée aux personnages de La Grande Aventure LEGO et contient notamment Emmet, Cool-Tag, Président Business et Méchant Flic. Une autre série consacrée aux Simpson est également prévue pour mai 2014 (71005) tandis que la série 12 de Minifigures sortira en octobre 2014 (71007). Mixels Série 1 Série 2 Sortie : juin 2014 *41509 Slumbo (61 pièces) *41510 Lunk (51 pièces) *41511 Flurr (46 pièces) *41512 Chomly (68 pièces) *41513 Gobba (57 pièces) *41514 Jawg (61 pièces) *41515 Kraw (70 pièces) *41516 Tentro (69 pièces) *41517 Balk (68 pièces) Série 3 Sortie : septembre 2014 *41518 Glomp (64 pièces) *41519 Glurt (62 pièces) *41520 Torts (48 pièces) *41521 Footi (72 pièces) *41522 Scorpi (70 pièces) *41523 Hoogi (69 pièces) *41524 Mesmo (64 pièces) *41525 Magnifo (61 pièces) *41526 Wizwuz (70 pièces) Ninjago La suite des aventures des Ninjas a tout d'abord pu être déduite de posters dévoilés par LEGO. Ninjago We Will Be Back.png|We Will Be Back (révélé par LEGO le 18 décembre 2012) : l'œil de Zane avec ses parties robotiques visibles révèle le reflet d'un autre nindroïde Ninjago Rebooted.jpg|Rebooted / Réinitialisé (révélé par LEGO le 24 septembre 2013) : le code binaire en bas de l'image signifie Nindroid Concernant la série télévisée plus spécifiquement... LEGO Ninjago The Beginning to 2014 LEGO Ninjago Rebooted Official Trailer 2014 Deuxième vague : *70727 X-1 Ninja Battle Machine (426 pièces) *70728 Battle for the City (1223 pièces) Les Simpson Le thème a été confirmé le 5 août 2013. Le site Nerdly a précisé le 17 septembre les ensembles qui devraient être disponibles : une série de personnages sous sachets incluant Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Apu, Chef Wiggum, Moe, Itchy et Scratchy ainsi que la maison des Simpson, un ensemble uniquement vendu sur le LEGO Shop et dans les LEGO Stores. La maison des Simpson a été confirmée par LEGO le 8 janvier 2014 et est disponible depuis février 2014, tandis que la liste exacte de la série spéciale de Minifigures est toujours en attente. Milhouse fait pour sa part une petite apparition dans le film La Grande Aventure LEGO. Le 4 mai 2014 sera diffusé le 550ème épisode des Simpson, Brick Like Me, où Homer se réveille dans un monde où tout est à base de LEGO. System Star Wars Un premier ensemble, 75043 AT-AP, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Les MicroFighters remplacent les Planètes et contiennent une minifigurine et un mini véhicule. Deuxième vague : *75048 The Phantom (234 pièces) *75049 Snowspeeder (278 pièces) *75050 B-Wing (448 pièces) *75051 Jedi Hunter Frontier (490 pièces) *75052 Mos Eisley Cantina (615 pièces) *75053 The Ghost (929 pièces) *75054 AT-AT (1138 pièces) *75055 Imperial Star Destroyer (1359 pièces) Un nouveau calendrier de l'Avent est également attendu pour la fin de l'année. Il devrait contenir trois figurines spéciales de Noël, un Dark Vador en Père Noël, un R2-D2 en sapin de Noël et un Trooper avec un bonnet de Noël. *75056 Star Wars Advent Calendar (274 pièces) TECHNIC Le visuel d'un de ces ensembles a tout d'abord filtré via une notice d'instructions Power Functions mise en ligne sur le site LEGO. Deuxième vague : *42028 Bulldozer *42029 *42030 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Des ensembles basés sur la série animée ou le film à venir sont annoncés. *79115 Turtle Van Takedown (368 pièces) *79116 Big Rig Snow Getaway (741 pièces) *79117 Turtle Lair Invasion (888 pièces) *79118 Karai Bike Escape (88 pièces) *79119 Mutation Chamber Unleashed (196 pièces) *79120 T-Rawket Sky Strike (286 pièces) *79121 Turtle Sub Undersea Chase (684 pièces) *79122 Shredder's Lair Rescue Ultra Agents *70160 Riverside Raid (88 pièces) *70161 Tremor Track Infiltration (241 pièces) *70162 Infearno Interception (313 pièces) *70163 Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown (429 pièces) *70164 Hurricane Heist (589 pièces) *70165 Ultra Agents Mission HQ (1048 pièces) Livres Films Jeux vidéo en:2014 de:2014 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2014